Just The Way You Are
by Loveless Bunny
Summary: "England, I need you to turn me into a woman as soon as you can." The Polish blond said with a straight face, England let out a spray of tea and started coughing violently. "What did you just say?" England asked as soon as he could speak again. Pol/Liet.
1. Chapter 1

Just The Way You Are.

This is two shot story straight out of the twisted crevasses of my dark insane mind state, would anyone want to join me in insanity next time I go there? Lol

Alright this is for all of you PoLit fan girls and guys; it will be short, sweet and to the point. I will update my others when I can.

**Warnings:** PolLit; if you do not ship, then get off, fluff, some USUK, some Belarus smashing, Genderbend but not for long, shonen-ai or as some call it; light/fluffy yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** -looking though Hetalia manga- Darn it, it looks like I don't own Hetalia. Well not yet.

**Summary:** "England I need you to turn me into a woman as soon as possible." The Polish blond said calmly as the English nation sprayed tea everywhere. "What?" England asked surprised, wondering if he heard wrong.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Lithuania said as he lean on the palm of his hand and gazed at the lovely Belarus, she was oblivious to the brunette nation's love filled gaze as she sat next to her brother and kept her arms around his arm; she softly muttered "Marry me, marry me, marry me." Repeatedly at the tall Russian nation who just wanted to get away from her. Poland brush some hair back from his face as he looked at his Lithuanian friend and sighed, he looked at the psychotic woman by the name of Belarus then at Lithuania.

"How could like that? She is so like, into her brother that it's nasty." Poland said honestly as he nibbled on a chocolate covered cookie stick that Japan had sold him, he called them Pocky. Poland didn't really care for the name, just that they were really good.

"Hey Lit, you want a Pocky?" Poland asked trying to get the brunette's attention away from the insane blond woman and onto him.

Lithuania turned to Poland with confusion written on his face and looked at the chocolate covered stick Poland held to lips and munched on, Lithuania felt his body temperature shoot up as Poland finished the one he had been eating and pulled another Pocky out of the box, he licked up the chocolate part till his tongue got to the tip and let his tongue linger on the tip, then gently sucked on it till he licked all the chocolate off it.

Lithuania could feel his manhood hardening between his legs and his face turned a lovely shade of red; he turned away from Poland and looked at Belarus. It was strange; thought he thought he liked Belarus, nothing she did turned him on. But when he looked at Poland…

Lithuania hazarded a glance back at the blond Polish man, he had chocolate on the side of his mouth; Poland noticed it and wiped it off, but just as soon as Lithuania thought it was safe to look back at his blond friend, Poland stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the chocolate off his finger.

Lithuania thought he was going to burst then and there, his hands darted to his lap since he didn't want anyone at the meeting to see him like this.

Poland finished licking the chocolate, oblivious the discomfort he was causing his friend. He turned to see Lithuania looking down at the table with his face glowing red like a traffic light; he put the box of pocky down and got closer to the brunette nation.

"Hey Lit, are you like 'kay?" He asked angled his head to see Lithuania's face, the Lithuanian winced and looked over to where the voice was coming from, but that was the worst he could right now since Poland's face was 1) really close to his. 2) Still had chocolate on his face and 3) His worried expression was so genuine, innocent, and cute that it should have been illegal.

It took all of his might to not attack the Polish man and start making out with him right then and there, it was really unlike Lithuania to feel like this but it was something about the Polish man that drove him mad; when Russia had first separated them was the first time Lithuania realized he had feeling for Poland. He couldn't stop thinking about him and wishing to be back with him; him and his crazy fashion sense, valley girl accent, soft blond hair that was always perfect no matter what he was doing and-well you get the idea, don't you?

Before Lithuania could respond Poland pressed his forehead to his, Lithuania sucked in a breath as he felt Poland so close, he could see ever detail of the blonde's face; his long, thick lashes since Poland's eyes were shut, smooth, flawless skin, and the sweet but still slightly musky scent that lingered on his skin.

Poland opened his eyes and looked at Lithuania; the brunette could just stare into the bright, vivid green eyes of his best friend, they were enchanting and captivating.

"Hm…you don't have a fever but your face is really red." Poland said calmly though inside his mind it was going a mile a minute, he had done this one a whim and without thinking, now he was somewhat regretting his decision.

They awkwardly and silently moved apart and sat back down on as they listened to whoever was talking at the moment; Poland looked over and noticed the pocky he had abandoned before. He picked the box up and nudged Lithuania; the brunette looked over and saw the box Poland was holding up to him, he smiled slightly and took one. After that the rest of the meeting went silently, which made the two nations thankful.

The meeting ended and the rest of the nations started to exit the room and a few lingered back talking to other nations, Poland silently picked up his papers and sighed. Through out the whole meeting his mind had kept replaying the same embarrassing moment he and Lithuania had over and over, it was hopelessly cute and kind of romantic like some of the cute scenes in Japan's manga books. Poland ran a hand though his hair as he tried to make his heartbeat calm down, he always had liked Lithuania more than friends should like other friends and had cried himself to sleep the first few weeks Lithuania had been taken away by Russia.

Poland pulled himself out of his depressing memories as he walked out of the meeting room and looked around for Lithuania; his blood ran cold when he noticed the brunette talking to Belarus, he waited till the mentally unstable blond woman had finished talking and left, before approaching Lithuania.

"What was tall, crazy and creepy talking to you about?" Poland said as he came up behind the Lithuanian man with his arms crossed over his chest. Lithuania jumped a little at Poland's voice; he turned to look at his friend.

"Well…um…she kind of invited me to go have dinner with her tonight…"Lithuania said as he rubbed the back of his head out of nervous habit. Poland felt his heart shatter, Belarus was going out on a date with Lithuania. His Lithuania- no, Lit wasn't his, not anymore. Poland resisted the urge to slap Lithuania and start crying like an idiot while confessing his love for the brunette. '_I have to stop borrowing sappy, romantic mangas from Japan_' He thought to himself as the scene unfolded in his mind. Lithuania was looking at him strange; Poland knew he had to say something, anything to Lithuania.

"Be careful you don't get stabbed by her, she might want to eat you for dessert. " Poland said with a soft, dry fake laugh, he tried to suppress the tears that pricked the back of his eyes but they were fighting to get out.

"I've got to go…I left my hair straighter on, bye." Poland said rushed and turned away as the tears already had broken though his resistance, he glanced back at Lithuania for a split second before sprinting out of the building.

Lithuania was left behind confused and strangely feeling like he did something wrong. He sighed as he turned around to find Russia so they could leave; his face was met with a something tall and solid but slightly soft. He stepped slightly back and looked up to meet with cold violet eyes; he started shivering that could rival Latvia.

"Comrade Lithuania, da." The tall Russian said as he looked down at the brunette, Lithuania tried to smile as he looked up at him.

"Oh…Hello Russia, I was about to go looking for you. Are we going back home soon?" The Lithuanian man asked.

"Yeah but first, I heard from a shaking blonde birdie that you are going to go out with my sister." Russia said as a shaking Latvia peeked out from the wall behind Russia, he gave Lithuania an apologetic look and duck back behind the wall.

Lithuania sighed but nodded to the Russian man, Russia just smiled but the creepy aura grew around him.

"Okay, have fun but if you break her heart or she doesn't enjoy the date, I'll make you vanished…permanently." He said as he held Lithuania by the shoulder and smiled creepily at him, Lithuania shook like a leaf but nodded at the Russian man; if someone said Lithuania feared Russia, it was the greatest understatement of their lives, Lithuania was terrified of the man, and death was more comforting than the tall Russian nation.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Russia said as he let go of the nation and started walking away to go get the others, Lithuania followed with fear and sadness weight down his heart; his thoughts went back to Poland, why had he just run out like that? He seemed sad. Lithuania just shook his head, he wanted to be happy about finally being able to have a date with the lovely Belarus but all he could think of was Poland's sad face when he had glanced back at Lithuania.

The brunette just wanted to just get this day over with, once and for all.

Poland made it back to his house before completely breaking down; he fell into a kneeling position in front of his couch and buried his face into the cushions, he let out the pain he had deep inside him out. He stayed like that for at least an hour until his legs startled protesting against it, he wiped his eyes and got up from the floor. His legs were half asleep and sore, he knew he would feel that in the morning.

He made his way into his room and stripped off his clothes until he was down to his boxers, he opened his closet and noticed the mirror that was nailed to the inside of the door. His eyes seemed dull as he looked at himself in the mirror; he laid his hand on the cold glass, he wondered what Belarus had that he didn't. At the moment, Lithuania; Poland looked at himself up and down in the mirror, his hand made its way to his pale flat chest that was another thing; Belarus was female unlike him, Lithuania liked woman not men. Poland kneeled on the ground and leaned his forehead on the mirror; he shut his eyes and tried to remember the good old days with Lithuania.

Poland had only liked one person and that was Lithuania, which was pretty much impossible to get unless the Polish man had a sex change or some magic fairy came and changed him into a chick.

His eyes shot open as he looked up, a sliver of hope crawled into his chest; magic! That was the answer to his problems. He got up quickly, threw on some clothes, and darted out the door, so fast there was sonic boom.

He arrived outside a normal size home; it was quaint to put it simply. Poland carefully made his way to the door and knocked, at first there was no respond, so Poland knocked again but a little harder.

"Bloody wanker, keep you pants on I'm coming!" A voice rang out from inside the house. A short British man opened the door, he was wearing an apron and held a baking pan with something shriveled and burnt to a crisp in one hand.

"Oh Poland, I thought you were America for some reason. Would you like a scone?" He said as he held the burnt things to him, Poland smiled slightly and politely refused. England invited him into the dining room and gave him a cup of steaming tea; Poland accepted it and sipped it slowly, England sat across from him and immediately noticed the Polish man's puffy red eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened to your eyes, you looked you've been crying for weeks." He asked, Poland sighed and pressed a hand to his right eye.

"England…I need to ask you for a favor." The Polish nation said softly as he removed his hand and stared down at the tea in front of him, England just sat and waited for him to continue. "I heard you could do magic; cast spells and curses, stuff like that; I need you to turn me in a woman as soon as possible."

At this England spat out the tea he had been drinking and started coughing violently. Poland looked a little surprised at the English man's reaction; he waited till England stopped choking on his tea.

"Poland…why would you…want that?" England asked between coughs, he cleared his throat and settled down; it was now Poland's turned to speak, but he couldn't when he thought of the reason. He bowed his head as tears streamed down his face, England suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"Please England, I'm asking you as a friend not as a nation. My reasons are my own; I don't want to have to go beg to Wales or Norway." Poland said softly as the tears fell onto table, England looked at Poland as if he was studying something strange. "Is this because of Lithuania?" The English man said casually, Poland was a little surprised but nodded.

England thought for a second as his gaze landed on the sobbing blond nation, he sighed as he got up and left the room.

Poland sighed, thinking England had given up on him; now he had to go begging to Norway or Wales, he wiped his eyes as he was about to get up.

"Where are you going you git?" England's voice came from the doorway, the English nation came walking in with a huge brown leather book under his arm; he laid it on the table and opened it as he looked for something. Poland sat back down and sipped at his lukewarm tea, he watched England search though the book.

"Found it!" England said proudly as he stopped at a page and scanned it from top to bottom, Poland got up and peeked from behind the shorter nation.

The page looked old and was decorated with old English designs, there was an incantation on the right with a picture in the middle of body, half was male and the other half was female.

"What does it say in old English?" Poland asked and got a startled England in response, Poland back up and went over to England's right but still peered at the book.

"It's a spell that changes the person's gender for 24 hours; it's the only one that will give you the body of a female without any harsh side or after effects, maybe some fainting and dizzy moments that's all. If you want this to become permanent you must get Lithuania's kiss before midnight, yeah I know this sounds very fairytale like but it's the only option you have unless you want one with serious side or after effects." England said as he turned to Poland, the other blonde's eyes were wide as a smiled tried to split his face in half.

"Thank you England, I like owe you the whole freaking world." Poland said as he wrapped the English man into a tight hug, England smiled slightly.

"It's nothing really but Poland-"England pulled away from the other nation and so they were face to face, England wore a serious look on his face as he looked at the energetic, puffy-eyed blond. "I do not think this is the answer to your problem, your running away from it by hiding in a fake body that does not belong to you. If Lithuania really loves you, he loved you no matter what gender you are; Love is blind, my friend but it is also sweet and when it is true it is powerful enough to over come anything." England said to Poland, who had sincere serious look.

"I always have loved America and it broke my heart when he went to war with me for independence, but we finally put that behind us so I tried to tell him how I really felt and that was when I saw him with Mexico.

They looked happy together and I kept telling myself that it was suppose to be like that, Mexico was a beautiful woman and America deserved someone like her…but no matter how much I told myself that, I couldn't stop loving him; so when he broke up with Mexico I went over to his house and told him how I felt about him, and now-"

"IGGY! You're out of toilet paper!" A yell echoed though the house from a different part of the house.

"-We are inseparable, um…I'll be right back. Fine I'll get you a roll but next time I'm going to leave you without any." The last part was directed to the American that was somewhere in the house, England got up and left the dining room, and left Poland sitting there thinking about what the English man had said; could Lithuania really love him just the way he was, flat chest and man junk.

England came back bickering with America, Poland smiled slightly at them, and they were like an old couple.

"POLAND!" America yelled as he took the blond into a tight, bone crushing hug.

"America…I like…can't breathe…" Poland choked out and was released; he smoothed out his shirt and looked at England.

"Thank you for your, like really wise words, but I still want to go though with it." Poland said with a sad smile. "I have a plan." England looked into the other blonde's mischievous bright green eyes, England smirked.

"Alright, I have to contact Wales to help me with the spell but it should be fairly fast and simple."

Poland smiled as he thought about the spell, it wasn't the solution but it was going to help. America looked at the other two blondes and shrugged he had no clue what was going on but he was hungry, he turned to his English lover.

"Iggy, I want McDonalds." He said as he hugged the shorter blond to his chest, England's face turned red as he struggled against the American.

"Get off me you bloody American twit!" He said but there was nothing behind those words, it was just how it always was. Poland smiled at them, he wondered if Lit and him would be like that; well less fighting and name calling but would they complete each other like America and England?

Poland could dream, couldn't he? Nobody could stop him.

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Done! This is the longest chapter I have ever done but strangely it took me less time to make them my others. Please review or Lithuania shall be eaten By Belarus. Nom, nom, nom!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second and last chapter for Just the way you are, thank you all that have read this short but, in my opinion, cute story.

Thank you **rrter123, Ruby Rememberance, Sam-makes-pancakes, cat'akai, Fell's Blessing, PruCan4evar, and ****Mossears of Riverclan **for reviewing.

* * *

><p>"You should like redecorate down here." Poland said, he looked around the basement, cobwebs everywhere hung.<p>

Poland stood in the middle of the basement while England and Wales drew a circle on the ground and filled it with strange symbols. The Polish man looked at Wales, he looked just like England except his hair was wavier, longer, he had freckles on his face and the main difference was he was quieter.

"So whatcha doin, Iggy?" America kept stuffing burgers into his mouth as he spoke; the English man shot him a glare.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you git!" He responded, Wales just smiled slightly as he opened another book and drew something onto the ground.

"I think we're done." Wales closed the book, looking at the ground with a curious look. England come back over and lit some candles, Poland felt a shiver of fear travel up his spine.

"Stand perfectly still in the middle of the circle and don't move even as if you life depended on it…it just might." He said the last part softer than the rest. Wales and him each took a book and started chanting, Poland did as he was told. Suddenly all around the Polish man glowed eerie lavender as the chants grew louder and faster, Poland looked up as a column of smoke grew and shot at him. He shut his eyes as his body tingled and everything seemed to fade.

"Poland…Poland, fuck I think you killed him…but it worked…" America kneeled down next to him, Wales and England stood around the body as they stared down at him.

Poland's eyelids fluttered. "What are you guys like, staring at?" He asked but the voice that came out wasn't his. He sat up and looked down, he had tits but something was wrong.

"Why am I naked?" He yelled out as he tried to cover his new appendages, but there were kind of big for him to cover. He looked around from England to Wales then to America, and that was when he let out a yelp.

"America? Why are you also a chick?" The now Polish woman asked.

"It seems I was also affected by Iggy's spell." She said, at least she was wearing England's jacket and a sheet around her waist. Poland looked up at England, waiting for a response for his earlier question.

"It's a side effect of the spell." Wales and England said simultaneously then looked at each other; Wales left and came back with a sheet, Poland took it and wrapped around his body.

"The female transformation changed your voice too, along with your hair being slightly longer and…the new additions to your chest." Wales blushed and looked like a freckled tomato. Poland smiled as he threw his hands up and pranced around the basement, his sheet fell off as he did.

"Bloody wanker, put your sheet back on!" He yelled out, America laughed as he hugged his English lover close to his abundant chest and almost suffocated him.

"Oh my gosh, we have to do shopping like right now!" Poland said as he grabbed America's hand and pulled her up the stairs, the Polish blond sprinted out the house still naked with a half naked America in his hand and an angry British man behind him yelling with a bright red Welch man following behind, yup normal day like any other.

Lithuania stood in front of the mirror as he got dressed to go out with Belarus to dinner, he sighed as he turned and nose dived into his bed. His mind went back to Poland with his forehead against his; Lithuania buried his head into a pillow and groaned as he found himself growing hard because of it.

"Why? Why can't I just like him as a friend?" He mumbled from the pillow, he got up and finished getting dressed for his date; he was dreading it more and more each passing minute.

"Ouch, you don't have to be so mean!" Poland said as England smacked him over the head, they were in the bathroom of a clothing store. There was a knock on the room, Wales walked in with an arm full of clothing for the naked nations.

"Wales, it's too small." Poland at the C cup bra she tried on, the Welch man was so red, he look ready to pass out. He took the bra back and got one with a bigger cup.

Poland emerged from the bathroom wearing a red plaid mini skirt, a tight pink tank top with angel wings on the back of it and black flats. She twirled around laughing; her hair was clipped back with black and red clips.

"Come out America!" Poland yelled, the American woman came out wearing denim blue jean short shorts, a stars and stripes tank top, brown cow girl boots with studs, her now shoulder long blond hair was in two short braids and wore a brown cowgirl hat.

England looked ready to pass out while his brother was already on the ground. "Too much?" Poland asked with a smile, England shook his head.

"Let's go do what girls do best!" Poland yelled linking arms with America; they ran out of the store and hit the mall. England woke Wales up and followed them; Poland was enjoying being a chick since she had such a graceful body. They darted into Victoria Secrets; they were followed in by two red-faced blond British men. Poland and America kept coming out of dressing rooms wearing sexy lingerie, they prancing around the store in it.

"So Belarus, how have you been?" Lithuania asked nervously, Belarus gave him a semi cold glare. They were sitting in a fancy Russian restaurant, it felt so awkward.

"I've been good…" She said as she stabbed the roast chicken with her fork and slowly ripped a piece off, Lithuania resisted the shiver that tried to climb up his spine, he stared down at his food as they yet again lapsed into silence.

"That'll be $526.89." Poland turned to England with a smiled as the English man handed over the money to the cashier. American and Poland carried more than half the mall in their bags, they arrived back at England's house and Poland quickly started doing America's make up as England and Wales fell onto the couch. Wales had lost at least half of the blood in his body in less than 4 hours in pure nose bleeds.

"I have to get ready to go see Lithuania, he should be on his date right now…Should I go crash it?" Poland asked her face was slightly sad, she applied some eye shadow on America; The American nodded and got up; she came back a few minutes with a bag as shoved Poland into the bathroom.

"America, are you like sure about this?" Poland said, she came out wearing a thigh length form fitting strapless light pink dress and a pair of white heels. Her makeup was done and her hair was clipped up in the back.

"Totally, you look hot!" The American said she put a simply gold chain with a white gold heat pendent around Poland's neck. They linked arms and ran out the door; they arrived at Russia rather quickly and started looking for Lithuania. They found the restaurant and went in, Poland spotted Lithuania but hesitated.

Belarus stared at Lithuania with murder written in her eyes, the Lithuanian man shivered under the gaze that could rival Sweden's. "Why so scared?" She asked, their desserts arrived.

"Um…nothing just that you're scaring me a little…" Lithuania said, he started eating; Belarus placed a hand on his and leaned forward. She caught his lips with hers; Lithuania closed his eyes out of fear, nothing sparked or flashed in the dark. It was cold and dark, Belarus pulled back. "Better?" She asked with no emotion in her voice. He wanted to say yes but couldn't, the kiss had been cold, it made him miss Poland ever more than before. He glanced up and saw Poland, he did a double take.

"Poland?"

Large tears fell from Poland's eyes as she stepped back, she couldn't help it; Belarus had won, she got Lithuania, she kissed him.

"Poland…its alri-"America was cut off as Poland turned and ran, she pulled her shoes off and threw them over her shoulder; America ran after her but crashed into England and Wales at the entrance.

"Poland saw Belarus kissing Lithuania and ran away!" England looked at America.

"We'll go find her, go back home." England said as he ran off with Wales, America looked back at the restaurant with a glare. She marched in and slapped Lithuania across the face, Belarus got up but was quickly sat back down by a hit to the head.

"If you love him go before you lose him!" America yelled as he stood his full six feet and picked Lithuania up by the shirt.

Lithuania nodded and ran out of the restaurant; Belarus looked America than at her retreating date.

"Brother is better than him." And with that she left with a knife in hand and muttered "Brother marry me!" under her breath. America made his way back to England's house, all would be right soon.

"Where is he?" England said as he looked around, Wales grabbed him and pulled him into a bush. "What are you do-" Wales place a hand over his brother's mouth and pointed. Lithuania ran right in front of them without looking, the two brothers got out as they watched him run off.

"_Where are you Poland?"_ Lithuania thought, he ran into the blonde's house. It was a slim chance that he might be where the brunette thought he was but it was worth looking, he ran into Poland's room and opened the closet door.

Poland sat on the ground, her knees tucked under his chin and a blanket draped over her shoulder, tears ran down her eyes.

"Feliek." He fell to his knees and hugged the blond close, Poland was surprised to 1) see Lithuania standing there 2) hear him call him by his human name and 3) hugging him.

Poland put a hand up and pushed him away and slammed the door closed, Lithuania stood with a hurt look. "Go back to Belarus, you love her and now you got the date you wanted." Poland said, he held the closet door closed. Lithuania sat down on the ground; he loosened his tie before speaking.

"Feliek, why are you acting like this?" Confusion filled his voice; something similar to hope seemed to shine from inside him for some unknown reason. Was Poland jealous of Belarus?  
>The door opened as Poland got out, she let the sheet fell away to reveal her naked female body. "I did this for you because Lit, I really love you." She said, tears streaming down her face.<p>

Lithuania's eyes widened but he didn't move away, he stared up as his best friend that was once male. "If you kiss me before midnight, I can stay like this…for like ever." She said softly again, she pulled the sheet back on as she stared down at her best friend and crush.

Lithuania finally snapped out of it, he got up and hugged Poland close. "Aš myliu tave taip pat."

He squeezed her tighter, Belarus didn't matter now, nothing mattered now. "I've always love you, but I don't want you like this; I want the real you, the male Poland." He said as he pulled back, he wiped the tears away from Poland's eyes. The blonde's eyes widened before smiling, she couldn't believe this, Lit loved her as a man. Lithuania kissed her eyes, he picked her up and held her close; she wanted this moment to last forever

It seemed she fell asleep in Lit's arms, he nudged her awake. Green met blue orbs before being pulled into a kiss, she pulled away. "What about the spell?" She asked, she noticed her voice was deep again. "What spell?" Lithuanina said, he pulled his lover into another kiss. Poland shivered; he felt a breeze against his naked back.

"Lit, like where are we?" He looked up at still dark blue skies, Lithuania sat him down to see they were on a hill; Poland's eyes widened, the sun was rising over the Baltic Sea, it was beautiful.

"It's like so beautiful." He said, he hugged the blanket close; he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. "But not as beautiful as you." Lithuania said into his ear. The blond smile, he turned and kissed his Lithuanian lover; it was moments like this that were worth going though pain for.

"Hey Iggy, wake up." The American said, he jumped up and down on the bed. "Iggy! I'm a guy again!" He yelled loud at his English boyfriend. He stopped, he wasn't getting a reaction from Atrhur; Iggy sat up, pulled Alfred into a kiss andlaid back down. "Shut up and come over here." He patted at a empty spot next to him, Alfred smile and snuggled with his lover.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the end, my sister said I should make another fan fiction about they afterwards but I don't know, so I'm asking you, my wonderful reader and(hopefully)fans. Also I'm sorry if this is a little lacking, many of you said you liked my writing style and I thank you for that but I don't usually write like that and it was difficult writing like that again; I might practice it and get better at it. Alright thank you<p> 


End file.
